


I Want That

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: In which Sakuma fucks up (literally) more than once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some time lol so this
> 
> Un-betaed like my life. So excuse typographical and grammatical errors! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakuma wakes up from his soft bed, only to panic when he glanced at the wall clock hanging across the room.  He instantly jumps to the bathroom with urgency.

 

It's a very important day after all.

 

Making sure that he looks good to the eye and that he's comfortable enough with his suit, Sakuma spreads an awkward smile on his face. The reflection it made only triggered his nervousness more.

 

_No, I can do this._

 

Just as he was about to grab his car keys, he remembered something unpleasant (who is he kidding? It was nowhere near unpleasant) that happened the night before. Those car keys is the same thing he hastily grabbed from his pants not more than fifteen hours ago, just so he can immediately go home and do something he really yearned to do. Because said something is too alluring not to do.

All because of the unusual amount of alcohol he was tricked to consume at that cursed bar, his friend (not anymore) and confidant, Hatano urged him to go to. Said friend told him it will be good to hang around the place to help Sakuma relax before the following day. 

\--which was the cause of him waking up late anyway. 

 

_Good job, Sakuma._

_And Hatano, you little demon._

 

He tries shakes it off and head towards the door, with a big hope that everything will go well for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it didn't. 

 

The traffic is hell, it seems everyone conspired to make the damned highway full of cars and other vehicles.

 

Sakuma glances at his wristwatch, barely ten minutes before the time due of his appointment.

 

He wanted to die.

 

 

Unfortunately, one can't possibly physically die because of the traffic alone.

 

 

After twenty agonizing minutes in the car, he finally reached his destination.

 

 

A huge, intimidating, and elegant building with the capital "D" on it. He seriously had no time to criticize how bad the naming skills of the company owner possesses. 

 

Breathing in and out, the adult walks into the building. No, walks fast to the bulding.

 

 

 

He has an interview after all. 

 

 

 

A job interview.

 

 

 

 

Reaching the room where he was supposed to be interviewed, Sakuma made a mental note not to trust Hatano anymore. He also wished that from there on, everything will be better. 

 

 

 

 

Scanning the room, he sees other applicants sitting on a chair provided to them on the side. And there is a long and expensive looking table at the center where three interviewers are seated.

 

 

Sakuma takes a seat as he thanked the heavens that it seems he made it in time. 

 

He eyes the interviewers and sees from the left side, a young looking man with raven hair. He seems short, as the applicant he entertains almost blocks the view. 

 

 _He looks too young to be a worker here?_ Sakuma thought. 

 

Moving on, he sees the one in the middle. It's a man with brown hair and short bangs patterned to keep it away from his face. He is smiling and his lips are moving in a way that he must be asking question to the female applicant. Said interviewer even subtly winked at the girl.

 

 _Well, he seems to be a womanizer_. Sakuma apologized if ever the man can mentally read his mind. 

 

 

Sakuma sighs, and waits for the tall applicant on the far right to stand up so he can see the next inteviewer.

 

 

 

He regrets it the moment the said applicant stands up and unblocks the view of the third interviewer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sakuma wanted to die. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last person he had just wanted to observe is the _something that is too alluring not to do the night before._

 

 

 

 

 

The same person who is the reason he hastily grabbed his car keys, and open his car door to continue kissing him inside. They were supposed to drive to a nearby hotel, but their desires made them unable to. 

 

They did the **_deed_** inside. 

 

 

**Inside the car.**

 

 

 

 

Sakuma planned to storm out of the room, unseen. But as he was planning to stand up, the said man saw him.

 

 

 

A moment of the man's pretty eyes widens, his slightly surprised expression is evident before it's immediately replaced with a sly smile resembling that of a fox's.

 

 

 

_Shit. Fuck. Damn._

 

 

The beautiful man gestures that he's the next one to sit down. Sakuma turns to the other applicants to let them go first, (Just to escape that particular interviewer) but only to find all of them sitting on the other two already.He failed to notice due to panic.

 

 

 _I'm dead_.

 

 

As he slowly walks unto the seat, which felt like eternity, the man is only gazing at him with amusement.

 

 

Sakuma hands over his resume, trusting not to look at the other.

 

"Hmmm.." The man starts, he seems to be enjoying this. "You are Sakuma-san."

 

"Y-Yes." Sakuma inwardly cursed at how he stuttered.

 

Sakuma sees the man's ID, "Miyoshi". The name was Maki last night. 

 

Though Miyoshi sees that gesture, his grin widens. The man flips through the pages, scanning it. But Sakuma knew better.

 

_He's just buying time to ask me. I hope he doesn't remember--_

 

"So," Miyoshi muses, "Why are you late? I assume the meeting should be twenty minutes prior?"

 

"I was, uh--"

 

"--because you do know that punctuality is a must. Perhaps an activity late at night yesterday?" 

 

Sakuma gulps, he's playing with me. 

 

"Yes, I-I'm sorry. I just had to take care of something..l-last night."

 

"Oh?" Miyoshi looks up from the resume, before returning his gaze on it. "That something must be important and beautiful then."

 

 _This narcissist_.

 

 

"Y-yes."

 

Sakuma wanted to punch himself. He didn't know why he said that. 

 

"Is that so?" Miyoshi is smiling and Sakuma knew he's done for when the man sets his resume aside to stare at him.

 

 

"How can you help us achieve our goals in this company?"

 

Sakuma tries to sit up straight as he prepares to answer, "I would--"

 

"--Perhaps you can help in THRUSTING our aims to other companies?"

 

The taller adult blinks, taking in what was just said, but he was unable to since the emphasized word caught his attention.

 

Miyoshi dramatically sighs, "I meant, as a new agent, can you successfully PENETRATE through all the problems we might possibly encounter? And POUND through our client's hearts so they will SCREAM that our company is the best?"

 

Sakuma is speechless, but figured he has to answer one way or another.  But when he was about to, Miyoshi changes the question.

 

 

"You seem to be a STRONG, CAPABLE man with FIRM hands and CAPTIVATING spirit. I trust you like cars too?"

 

"Yes, but isn't that not--"

 

"I also THRUST, no, i meant, TRUST that you like doing things while inside the car?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"My, Sakuma-san, please listen carefully, this is an interview you know."

 

"S-sorry."

 

"I meant, you like doing things to cars too?"

 

"Yes! I have loved cars ever since because I find it beautiful-"

 

Miyoshi leans on the table, his chin rested on his entwined fingers as his eyes danced, "So, you like doing beautiful things?"

 

"I'm--"

 

"Well then, we'll call you to inform the result of this interview." Miyoshi stares at his watch.

 

"That's it?" Sakuma's eyes widen. 

 

The interviewer lets out a chuckle, "Yes.  The time limit exceeded. As you know,  we are different when it comes to hiring people who really has a potential.  Or perhaps, Do you want a little bit more time to PENETRATE my THOUGHTS?" 

 

"Ah,  I see." Sakuma tries to smile.  "Yes,  uh,  no.  Uh,  thank you!"

 

"Good day." Miyoshi grins at him.  

 

 

Sakuma never walked away that fast before. 

 

 

••••

 

"Oh? So,  that's how it started between Sakuma-san and you.   It all makes sense now." Jitsui,  Sakuma and Miyoshi's friend asks them.  

 

"Yes, it has been a year ago.  isn't it great?" Miyoshi smirks at Sakuma,  his lover for months now.

 

"Please don't remind me." The man covers his face with his palms.  

 

 "It's okay,  man. It all worked out.  Now you got me,  too." Hatano, who apparently already works there from the start, dramatically tells Sakuma as he places his hand on the poor guy's shoulder. He plotted everything from the start. It was supposed to be " _trial-and-error"_ but he sorta thought Sakuma has potential for the company. 

 

Sakuma scowls at him, _you trickster, you planned this!_

 

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ok sakuma u got miyoshi now
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
